Fate Decides
by ramenreignss
Summary: Sami Zayn is ready to propose to his long time girlfriend Charlotte. The problem is timing and setting, but fate makes those decisions for him. [ Established Sami Zayn/Charlotte relationship ]


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

Throughout his long career in wrestling, Sami has been in a lot of intense matches. Even long before he signed with the WWE. He remembered a particularly grueling ladder match he had with his 'friend' Kevin Owens. He's broken bones, cracked ribs, and had injuries that he thought could possibly end his career. But nothing compared to this kind of anxiety he was feeling right now. _**This**_ was absolutely going to change his and Charlotte's lives.

He played with the small velvet box in his jacket pocket as he made his way down the halls of the arena they were performing Monday Night Raw at. They had moved up to the main roster a couple of years ago. Charlotte's already been Diva's Champion twice, and he's been Intercontinental Champion once and was now aiming to take the WWE World Heavyweight Championship off of Roman Reigns. It sometimes still amazed him how far they've come from NXT.

He still had no clue when he was going to give Charlotte the ring, but he had been planning this for a few months now. He had the ring custom made from a jeweler near their home in Orlando. Sami knew he wanted to marry Charlotte with a year of their relationship—he had been that damn in love with her! And he still was, four years later. It took him this long to finally get things going with a proposal because when they began their relationship, they were so caught up in their own careers. Doing what they were going and then planning a wedding on top of that just didn't seem logical to him. Planning a wedding while he was trying to go for the WHC probably wasn't logical either, but it's been long enough not being married to Charlotte.

It was just a matter of figuring out how and when he was going to propose to her. He's had this ring for a week and he kept it on him all the time. He wanted to make it something special, something truly romantic! He just needed to brainstorm on it some more.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't see someone coming his way in the hall and he bumped right into them. Before they could fall over, he quickly grabbed their arms and balanced them both upright. He opened his mouth to apologize, but he face suddenly split into a grin when he saw whom he bumped into. It was his lovely Charlotte Flair, who looked rather amused at the moment.

"Oh hey, Charmander!" He exclaimed and she rolled her eyes at the nickname. Sami had given it to her last year because according to him she was a 'fiery lady so it totally fits!' and because it kind of resembled her name. She hadn't understood what it meant at first, but he explained to her that it was a Pokémon reference. She thought it was kinda cute. "I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?" She asked, chuckling. "Is that why you nearly ran me over?"

Sami blushed in embarrassment, but leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about that. But hey, how funny is it that I was thinking about you and then we bumped into each other? It's like we're meant to be or something."

Charlotte grinned at that and shook her head. "You're such a nerd."

"But I'm _your_ nerd." He emphasized, smiling that adorably goofy smile of his.

"Yes, you're my nerd." She confirmed a bit too firmly. She could often be very possessive and protective of Sami. Because, like he said, he was _hers_. "Oh hey, I think you dropped something." She said, noticing something on the ground.

"Hmm?" Sami looked down and he felt his throat suddenly drop into his stomach. The box. The box with the ring! And it opened! "Oh shit!" He quickly let go of Charlotte and scrambled onto the floor grabbing the box. He let a breath of relief to see that the ring was still in the box and was undamaged.

Charlotte watched her boyfriend in confusion, her head tilting to the side. It was rare for Sami to ever cuss, especially in front of her. "Sami?" She questioned, a bit concerned with this odd behavior. "Are you o—" She stopped speaking suddenly and gasped.

Sami had unintentionally positioned himself on one knee and he was visibly holding the open box to her, showing her the engagement ring. He flushed a deep crimson. _Well, there goes the romantic proposal…_ He really screwed this one up!

"… Are you proposing to me?" She hesitated in asking, almost believing that she was seeing things and this wasn't real.

Sami fumbled for a second. "Um… yes. Yeah, I guess I am." He wanted this to be so much better. He wasn't supposed to propose to Charlotte this way! Not in some empty hallway in an arena that he couldn't even remember the name of at the moment. It was supposed to be romantic and special. "I'm sorry, Charlotte. I was planning on doing this a whole lot better. It was going to be really roman—"

"Yes." Charlotte interrupted him.

"What?"

"I said, yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you, Sami." She told him tears glistening in her eyes and a broad smile on her face.

A grin also spread across his face as he took the ring out of the box and took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger. He stood up, wrapped his arms around, and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Charlotte returned it with much fervor, her hands clutching on to his back. When they finally pulled away, they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"We're getting married." Sami breathed out, laughing a little. God, he couldn't wait to be this woman's husband.

"Yeah." She whispered back and then slapped him on the shoulder, earning an offended 'ouch!' from him. "Took you long enough, Zayn! Thought _**I**_ was going to have to pop the question to you in order to get married."

Sami laughed, pulling her in close again. "Sorry I made you wait, Miss Flair. Promise it'll never happen again." He said, rubbing his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

Charlotte's eyes closed contently as she returned the Eskimo kiss. "It better not." She told him authoritatively before relaxing her tone. "I love you."

Sami's face almost hurt with how big he was smiling. He's never been this happy before. "I love you, too."

* * *

Hey, everyone! It's been awhile since I posted anything on here. Been going through some heavy writers block, which I still kind of have. But I decided to post some old drabbles from my Tumblr account. And I'm going to try-keyword TRY-and update 'A Little Help From Friends'. It's just been awhile and I don't know if I can get my creative juices flowing again for that one. But I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of a pairing I hold very near and dear to my heart! Let me know what you think, and please review. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
